Ein guter Augenblick
by Trory
Summary: Edward hat Geburtstag und Bella plant eine kleine Überraschung für ihn, die letzt endlich ganz anders ausgeht, als sie erwartet hat. ExB


**Titel:** Ein guter Augenblick  
**Autor:** Meli  
**Genre:** Romantik  
**FSK:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene an der FF kein Geld und mir gehört nur diese Idee. Der Rest gehört nicht mir.  
**Charaktere:** Bella und Edward  
**Spoiler:** Winziger Breaking Dawn Spoiler  
**Beta-Reader:** Vielen lieben Dank an Miss Katie 3  
**Einleitung:** Edward hat Geburtstag und Bella plant eine kleine Überraschung für ihn, die letzt endlich ganz anders ausgeht, als sie erwartet hat.

.

.

Was ich vorhatte, war absolut dumm. Ich wusste, wie bescheuert diese Idee war und das die Aussichten auf Erfolg ziemlich gering sein würden. Heute war der 20. Juni und somit auch Edwards Geburtstag. Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag für Vampire nicht mehr besonders viel bedeutete und dass die Cullens Geburtstage nicht feierten. Andererseits fand ich es nur fair, wenn es anders sein würde. Immerhin hatten sie meinen Geburtstag auch gefeiert. An die Folgen wollte ich jetzt gar nicht mehr denken. Edward war wieder bei mir und das war doch das Wichtigste. Alles andere zählte nicht mehr.

Das Gute an diesem Tag war auch, dass Charlie nicht zu Hause war. Er musste eine Schulung besuchen und konnte dem nicht so einfach entgehen. Mein Vater hatte mich nur sehr ungern allein gelassen. Ich musste keine Gedanken lesen können, um dies zu erahnen. Seine größte Angst war, dass ich geschwängert werden würde, während er nicht hier war, um mich vor meinem bösen Freund zu beschützen. Charlie vertraute Edward noch immer nicht und das letzte was er wollte, war, dass zwischen Edward und mir mehr passierte. Aber er war mein Vater und was mein Freund und ich letzten Endes machten, ging ihn herzlich wenig an.

Er war eben ein Vater und sorgte sich deshalb um seine Tochter. Irgendwie verstand ich ihn schon. Meine Hormone spielten verrückt und ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als das Edward endlich etwas dagegen machen würde. Aber er war wie immer ein unglaublicher Gentleman. Es hatte zumindest den Anschein. Edward wimmelte mich immer mit der Ausrede ab, dass es einfach zu gefährlich sein würde und er mein Leben so wirklich nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte. Was ich jedoch nicht wusste war, ob es andere Gründe gab. Vielleicht war ich ihm doch nicht gut genug? Ich war nur ein Mensch. Ein dummer Mensch, der seine verdammten Hormone nicht zügeln konnte.

Dieses Bedürfnis nach Sex war für mich so unheimlich neu. Aber wenn es um diese Dinge ging, war ich eben unerfahren und ich merkte es immer wieder. Mein Geschenk für Edward war…nicht irgendein Geschenk. Alice hatte mir versichert, dass es funktionieren würde. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie zuversichtlich die schwarzhaarige Cullen sein konnte. Ich atmete tief ein und nahm dann das Wäscheset zur Hand, welches sie mir extra für diesen Anlass gekauft hatte. Den Designer kannte ich nicht, aber ich wusste, dass ich mir diese Unterwäsche allein wegen dem Preis niemals gekauft hätte. Modisch war ich sowieso nie auf dem neuesten Stand und daran würde sich so schnell nichts ändern.

Alice aber wusste, was Männern gefiel. Oder zumindest war sie der festen Überzeugung, dass dem so war. Sicher war, dass sie Ahnung von Mode und diesem ganzen Kram hatte. Ich glaubte jedoch nicht, dass Edward sich von schöner Unterwäsche beeindrucken lassen würde. Ja, mein Plan war wirklich idiotisch, aber langsam war ich auch verzweifelt. Meine Hormone kochten seit Wochen über, und es wurde einfach nicht besser. Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass Edward mich einmal richtig küssen würde oder, dass seine Hände meinen Körper erkunden würden. Seufzend betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel und strich mit einer Hand über meinen Oberkörper. _Edward_

Mein Körper wusste, was er wollte. Und ich konnte gar nichts dagegen machen. Vielleicht würde ich ja Glück haben und mein Plan würde funktionieren? Allerdings ließ Edward sich nicht so einfach überzeugen. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es um Sex ging. Falls er sich ebenfalls danach sehnte, würden meine Chancen vielleicht nicht so schlecht stehen, aber wenn er wirklich nicht wollte, dann konnte ich diese verdammte Unterwäsche auf der Stelle in den Müll werfen – nein, lieber nicht. Alice würde mir den Hals umdrehen, weil ich die schöne Victorias Secret Unterwäsche weggeworfen hatte.

Grübelnd entledigte ich mich meiner Kleidung und schlüpfte in die Unterwäsche. Der Stoff fühlte sich sehr gut an. Seidig und sehr geschmeidig. Fast wie eine zweite Haut. Dennoch, ich mochte diese Unterwäsche nicht. Ich war schon froh, dass Alice mich nicht zu einem Stringtanga überredet hatte. Allein der Gedanke, ließ mich erröten. Es würde schwer genug werden, meinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, wenn Edward hier war. In seiner Gegenwart konnte ich einfach nie einen klaren Gedanken fassen und das würde es nicht wirklich erleichtern.

Alice hatte noch ganz andere Ideen gehabt, wie ich Edward davon überzeugen könnte, mir endlich das zu geben, was ich so sehr wollte. Sie hatte doch ernsthaft vorgeschlagen, dass ich mich wie ein Schulmädchen anziehen sollte. Ein böses Schulmädchen. Diese Idee hatte mich schockiert. Ich sollte in einem verdammt kurzen Rock vor Edward rumhüpfen? Niemals. Abgesehen davon konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er auf so etwas stand. Aber woher sollte ich es wissen? Wir sprachen nie über diese Dinge und gewisse Fantasien blieben eben geheim.

Edward wusste ja auch nicht, was ich träumte. Oh, wenn er das wüsste, würde ich sicher auf der Stelle tot umfallen. In meinen Träumen gab er mir, was ich mir so sehr ersehnte und das machte die Realität nur noch schlimmer. Wieso konnte mein Edward sich nicht wie mein Traum-Edward verhalten? Ich liebte ihn und war mir sicher, dass er mich nicht töten würde. Ob nun absichtlich oder aus versehen. Es würde nicht passieren. Edward jedoch vertraute sich selbst nicht und deswegen kam es kaum zu einem körperlichen Kontakt. Ugh! Ich war wie eine Zeitbombe. Zumindest kam es mir manchmal so vor.

Ich zog mir meine Jeans und mein T-Shirt wieder an und setzte mich dann unruhig auf mein Bett. Mir war jetzt schon klar, dass ich nachher scheitern würde. Edward wollte jetzt nicht mit mir schlafen. Er wollte das erst machen, wenn ich nicht mehr so zerbrechlich war. „Verdammte Menschlichkeit", keifte ich leise und schloss meine Augen. Wäre ich jetzt schon ein Vampir, würde Edward sich nicht zurückhalten. Wir würden wie jedes andere Paar auch, miteinander schlafen können.

„Was hat deine Menschlichkeit jetzt schon wieder verbrochen?", hörte ich eine samtige Stimme fragen und mir stellten sich dabei alle Nackenhaare auf. Edward war schon hier. Mein Herz fing an, schneller zu schlagen und drohte dann auf der Stelle stehen zu bleiben. Oh Gott. Ich war so verdammt nervös. Edward würde meinen Herzschlag hören und dann sofort stutzig werden.

Ich hob meinen Kopf und dann sah ich ihn. Die Liebe meines Lebens. Edward sah wie immer wahnsinnig gut und perfekt aus. Seine Haare glitzerten noch etwas, da es in Forks wieder einmal regnete. Das Wetter war für mich inzwischen wirklich nichts Neues mehr. Ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt und mochte es fast schon. Wenn die Sonne schien, konnte Edward das Haus nicht verlassen, weswegen Regen und Wolken da eindeutig besser waren.

„Nur das übliche", meinte ich nervös und lächelte dann. Ich sah, wie Edward eine Augenbraue hochzog und dann langsam auf mich zukam. Seine Schritte waren elegant und kurz. Ich liebte es, ihn zu beobachten. Edward war perfekt und sein Anblick nahm mich immer wieder gefangen. Auf dieser Welt gab es nichts, was eine solche Anziehungskraft auf mich ausübte, wie er.

„Ich mag deine Menschlichkeit, Bella", hauchte er, als er neben mir saß. Eine seiner blassen Hände legte sich zärtlich an meine Wange und ich entspannte mich etwas. Es beruhigte mich immer, wenn er mir so nahe war. Zugleich aber beschleunigte sich mein Herzschlag und mein Puls fing zu rasen an. Für ihn war es nicht wirklich einfacher, da ich vermutete, dass mein Blut in solchen Momenten nur noch köstlicher roch.

„Ich weiß. Und genau das, ist das Problem, Edward", erwiderte ich trotzig und stand dann auf. Jetzt oder nie. Oh Gott, konnte ich das hier wirklich durchziehen? Edward einen Lapdance geben und mich vor ihm ausziehen? Er würde mich doch sowieso stoppen, wenn ihm bewusst wurde, was ich im Sinn hatte. Seufzend nahm ich meinen Schreibtischstuhl und stellte ihn in die Mitte meines Zimmers.

„Was wird das?" Ich konnte genau hören, dass Edward etwas beunruhigt war und das die Rädchen in seinem Hirn zu arbeiten begannen. Er kannte mich und ahnte jetzt wohl schon, dass ich irgendetwas plante. Oh, in diesen Momenten war es mir recht, dass er meine Gedanken wirklich nicht lesen konnte. In anderen wünschte ich mir das Gegenteil, aber so konnte er meinen dummen Plan wenigstens nicht abschmettern, bevor ich ihn überhaupt hatte ausführen können.

„Setz dich bitte einfach auf den Stuhl, okay, Edward? Es ist eine…Überraschung", flüsterte ich und am Ende brach meine Stimme weg. Sehr überzeugend klang ich ja nicht. Stirnrunzelnd stand mein Freund auf und setzte sich dann auf den Stuhl. Mein Herz fing noch etwas schneller zu schlagen an. Ich konnte nicht tanzen und sicher würde ich mich auch bei diesem Lapdance bescheuert anstellen. Alice hatte mir ‚Übungsstunden' gegeben, aber dennoch…sie war eben nicht Edward.

Wahrscheinlich würde ich mir dabei wieder ein Bein brechen und das würde peinlich werden. Nur ich konnte es schaffen, mir bei einem Lapdance, sämtliche Knochen zu brechen. Als ich erneut zu Edward blickte, konnte ich sehen, dass ihm das hier nicht wirklich gefiel. Doch ich hatte seine Überraschung zu meinem Geburtstag auch ertragen müssen.

„Bella? Was hast du vor?", fragte Edward und ich ging zu meinem CD-Recorder. Alice hatte mir sogar eine CD gegeben. Ihrer Meinung nach, waren die Lieder darauf perfekt. Mit zittrigen Fingern schaltete ich die CD ein und drehte mich anschließend zu Edward herum.

„Du hast heute Geburtstag. Ich weiß, dass ihr das eigentlich nicht feiert, aber ich möchte dir etwas schenken. Bitte, Edward?", ich sah ihn flehend an und biss mir dabei auf meine Unterlippe. In weniger als fünf Minuten würde das hier sowieso vorbei sein, weil Edward meinen Plan durchschauen und ihn dann sofort verhindern würde.

„Bella", stöhnte Edward und schloss für den winzigen Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Augen. Ich nahm dies kaum wahr. Verdammte Menschlichkeit – schon wieder. „Na schön. Gib mir, was auch immer du mir schenken willst", meinte er und verschränkte dabei seine Arme vor der Brust.

Mein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als ich langsam auf Edward zuging. Jetzt, wo es an der Zeit war, wollte ich nicht mehr. Nun ja, im Grunde schon, aber ich hatte doch auch sehr viel Angst davor. Edward war strikt dagegen, dass zwischen uns etwas passierte, da würde er so etwas auch nicht zulassen. Unsicher fing ich also an, vor ihm zu tanzen und strich mit meiner Hand über seine Wange. Obwohl seine Haut so verdammt kalt und fest war, liebte ich es doch, sie zu berühren.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden sah ich, wie Edward sich verspannte und mich anstarrte. In seinen Augen konnte ich das Entsetzen und langsam auch die Erkenntnis sehen. Stellte ich mich so schrecklich an? Röte schlich sich auf meine Wangen und ich musste die Tränen ernsthaft zurückhalten. Wenn er mich so ansah, fühlte ich mich schrecklich. Dumme, dumme Menschlichkeit.

„Bella." Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so samten, sondern etwas belegt und viel dunkler. „Sei doch bitte vernünftig. Wir können nicht…Bella", presste er hervor und schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf.

Ich hörte auf, mich zu bewegen und seufzte. Die Musik lief im Hintergrund weiter und dann schüttelte auch ich meinen Kopf. Ich war es so leid. Leid, dass wir nicht einfach miteinander schlafen konnten und er mich jedes verdammte Mal abwies. Wusste er eigentlich, wie weh das tat? Wusste er, wie schrecklich und hässlich ich mich jedes Mal fühlte? Ich war einfach nur ein schwacher, zerbrechlicher Mensch und nicht gut genug für Edward.

„Nein. Ich höre nicht auf, Edward", sagte ich und sah ihn entschlossen an. Angespornt, zog ich mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf und entblößte mich damit vor ihm. Der BH war schön und Alice hatte mir versichert, dass er mir stand. Edward hörte zu Atmen auf und sah mich an. Ja, er sah mich an, aber zugleich wehrte er sich dagegen.

„Bella. Zieh dir dein T-Shirt wieder an. Bitte. Mach es doch nicht schwerer, als es für mich sowieso schon ist", bat er und sog meinen Anblick in sich auf.

„Weißt du, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass es so gar nicht ist. Du willst mich einfach nicht. Das ist der Grund…deswegen willst du nicht mit mir schlafen", murmelte ich und senkte meinen Blick. Tränen liefen über meine Wange und wieder fühlte ich mich schrecklich.

„Du ahnst ja nicht einmal, was ich so gerne mit dir machen würde. Wenn wir miteinander schlafen könnten, dann…" Doch er vollendete seinen Satz nicht. Dennoch wurde ich hellhörig und sah Edward an. Er wollte Dinge mit mir machen? Ich suchte den Blick in seine Augen und biss mir sofort auf meine Unterlippe. Sein Blick hatte sich verdunkelt und seine Augen strahlten etwas aus, was mich wieder ganz kribbelig machte und meine Hormone zum durchdrehen brachte.

„Erzähl es mir, Edward", bat ich ihn und nahm seine Hand. Er wehrte sich nicht dagegen und ich war nun wild entschlossen. Ich legte seine Hand auf meine rechte Brust und sah, wie seine Augen sich weiteten. Edward ließ seine Hand aber genau an der Stelle, wo ich sie platziert hatte. Ein kleiner Sieg war es immerhin. „Sag mir, was du mit mir machen würdest, wenn wir miteinander schlafen würden", bat ich ihn erneut und äußerst leise.

Mein Herz schlug immer noch sehr schnell, aber ich war mir sicher, dass es Edward nicht anders gehen würde, wenn sein Herz jetzt noch schlagen würde. Bisher waren wir niemals so weit gekommen. Aber ich wollte es. Worte waren besser als gar nichts. Vermutlich würde die Begierde nur noch ansteigen, aber irgendwie mussten wir uns diesem Schritt ja auch annähern. Edward konnte sich mir nicht ewig verweigern.

„Ich würde…deine Brust kneten", zischte er leise und fing dann damit an. Mein Atem stockte und ich schloss meine Augen. Ich konnte mit Worten nicht einmal annähernd ausdrücken, wie unglaublich gut sich das anfühlte. Mir entwich noch auf der Stelle ein leises Stöhnen und die Röte auf meinen Wangen verschlimmerte sich etwas. Ja, es war vollkommen natürlich, aber doch so neu.

Mein Plan mit dem Lapdance schien sich nun zwar in Luft aufgelöst zu haben, aber das hier erschien mir noch besser. Edwards Hand auf meiner Brust. In Wirklichkeit, fühlte sich das noch viel besser an, als in meinen Träumen. Zärtlich knetete Edward meine Brust und langsam öffnete ich meine Augen wieder.

„Was würdest du noch machen, Edward?", fragte ich leise und biss mir dabei auf die Unterlippe. Ich wollte erneut stöhnen, aber es war mir peinlich. Wie albern. Immerhin hatte ich so etwas in der Art geplant und ich wollte das hier doch. Ich wollte wirklich, dass Edward und ich uns näher kamen. Ich wollte, dass wir wie alle anderen Teenager sein konnten, doch das ging eben nicht.

„Ich würde meine andere Hand, auf deine zweite Brust legen", sagte er und handelte dann sofort. Mein Herz schlug einige Saltos und beruhigte sich dann wieder. Dieses Mal konnte ich das Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Was Edward hier mit mir machte, fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. Wieso hatte er es vorher niemals gemacht? Irgendwie schien ich ein kleines Loch in seine ewige Antihaltung gerissen zu haben.

„Oh Gott, Edward", murmelte ich und ließ meine Augen flatternd zufallen. Ich war mir absolut sicher, dass Edward schon bemerkt hatte, wie erregt ich war. Meine Brustwarzen waren steinhart und er konnte meine Erregung riechen. Dieser Gedanke sollte mir eigentlich erneut die Röte ins Gesicht treiben, aber merkwürdiger Weise blieb das aus.

„Soll ich aufhören?", wollte er wissen und ich riss bei dieser Frage mehr als nur entsetzt meine Augen auf. Wollte er mich veralbern? Er konnte doch mit so etwas nicht anfangen und dann aufhören! Oh Gott, ich hoffte, dass er das jetzt nicht machen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mich auch mit weniger zufrieden geben müssen, aber ich wollte alles. Ich wollte Edward und nicht einen kleinen Teil von ihm.

„Nein!", schrie ich und schüttelte dabei meinen Kopf. Ich wollte, dass Edward noch mehr machte, als meine Brüste zu berühren. Ich wollte ihn überall auf meinem Körper spüren. Ihn richtig küssen und jede Faser seines Körpers für mich entdecken. Doch durfte ich hoffen? Dass er meine Brüste auf diese Weise berührte, musste ja nicht bedeuten, dass er jetzt sofort mit mir schlafen würde.

Wahrscheinlich war er immer noch der Überzeugung, dass wir besser warteten, wenn es um Sex ging. Aber nach dieser Aktion würde ich mich nur noch mehr nach ihm verzerren. Ich wusste es. Mein Körper brauchte Edward. Nicht nur ich war seine Droge, er war auch meine Droge. Und mein Körper verlangte immer mehr nach ihm. Vorsichtige Küsse waren schön und gut, aber ich wollte einen richtigen Kuss.

„Du würdest meine Brüste kneten, aber da gibt es doch sicher noch mehr? Edward, ich will alles hören. Sag mir, was du mit mir machen würdest. Bitte!" Es klang fast so, als würde ich flehen und im Grunde tat ich genau das. Oh Gott. Was war nur aus mir geworden? Vor Edward waren Jungs für mich kein Thema gewesen. Sex hatte für mich auch nichts weiter bedeutet und nun wünschte ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als das mein Freund mich endlich flachlegen würde.

Das Leben wurde durch so viele Umstände verändert, aber manche schafften es, das Leben komplett zu verändern. Seit ich Edward kannte, war das bei mir der Fall. Ich konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken und hatte dem Tod einige Male ins Auge geschaut. Vampire und Werwölfe waren nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr für mich. Für andere waren sie einfach Märchengestalten, aber mein Freund war ein Vampir. Ich war Teil von diesem verqueren Märchen, welches ausgerechnet in Forks zum Leben erwacht war.

Ich konnte sehen, dass Edwards Augen inzwischen schwarz wie die Nacht waren. Scheinbar war nicht nur ich erregt. Ich wusste zwar nicht unbedingt, wie sich dieser Zustand bei Edward äußern würde, aber da seine Augen bis eben noch topasfarbend gewesen waren und sie sich unmöglich so schnell verfärben konnten, nahm ich es doch an. Eine andere Stelle seiner Anatomie wollte ich jetzt nicht so genau unter die Lupe nehmen. Es war eben alles...neu.

Edward stand von seinem Stuhl auf und blickte mir dann direkt in die Augen. Seine eine Hand legte sich an meine Wange, während die andere meine Brust liebkoste. Bei seinem Blick kam es mir so vor, als würden meine Beine zu Wackelpudding werden. Meine Atmung ging schneller und mein Herz überschlug sich wieder einmal. Er brachte seine Lippen sehr nahe an meine und schloss dann seine Augen. Soweit waren wir wirklich noch nie gegangen und die Euphorie machte sich immer weiter in mir breit.

„Ich würde dich küssen", murmelte er an meine Lippen und dann krachten unsere Lippen auch schon aufeinander. Das hier war keiner unserer üblichen Küsse. Für gewöhnlich achtete Edward immer sehr darauf, dass unsere Küsse nicht ausarteten und er mich damit nicht unnötig in Gefahr brachte. Nun aber bewegten sich unsere Lippen so stürmisch aufeinander, dass ich es kaum fassen konnte.

Seine Zunge strich über meine Unterlippen und ich erschauderte. Auf meinem gesamten Rücken machte sich eine Gänsehaut breit und ich wollte nur noch mehr. Aber ich wollte es auch nicht ruinieren. Am Ende machte ich nun etwas Falsches und Edward würde in die Realität zurück finden. Stöhnend öffnete ich meinen Mund ein Stück und schnappte nach Luft. Meine Zunge machte sich selbstständig und suchte einen Weg in Edwards Mund. Sie versuchte es zumindest.

Edward unterbrach den Kuss und ich spürte, wie seine Lippen sich zu meinem Hals bewegten. „Bella", keuchte er und schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf. Ich fürchtete schon, dass er jetzt aufhören würde, doch seine Lippen saugten energisch und zugleich überaus vorsichtig an meiner Haut. Oh Gott. Er brachte mich damit wirklich um den Verstand.

Mir entwich ein lautes Keuchen und dann stöhnte ich seinen Namen. „Edward." Das sollte eigentlich nichts nNeues für ihn sein. Ich sagte Edwards Namen immerhin so oft. Im Schlaf oder auch unter normalen Umständen, aber für ihn schien es nicht gewöhnlich zu sein.

„Oh Gott, Bella", hauchte er an meine Haut und knetete meine Brust dabei etwas energischer. Ich stöhnte erneut und schloss meine Augen. „Wenn du meinen Namen auf diese Weise aussprichst, dann würde ich nichts lieber machen, als dich auf dieses verdammte Bett zu werfen und dich zu vögeln", wisperte er heißer.

Hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet? Schlagartig öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und begegnete Edwards Blick. Nein, er hatte diese Worte wirklich gesagt. Verdammt. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass Edward solche Worte kannte. Er schien doch immer so kultiviert zu sein und vergriff sich niemals im Ton. Jetzt aber...Ja, es überraschte mich. Jedoch eher im positiven Sinn. Mein Edward konnte eben auch so etwas.

„Wieso machst du es nicht einfach?" Ja, würde er es doch nur machen. Allerdings war es auch beruhigend zu wissen, dass nicht nur ich es mir sehr wünschte. Edward wollte es scheinbar genauso sehr wie ich und was ihn abhielt, war die Tatsache, dass ich ein Mensch war. Immer diese verdammte Menschlichkeit. Mein Körper verzerrte sich so unglaublich nach ihm und bisher war dieser Durst niemals gestillt worden.

Ob Blutdurst sich genauso anfühlte? Besonders lustig war es nicht. Es kam mir so vor, als würden Edwards Augen sich noch einmal verdunkeln. Bisher hatte er gar nicht nein gesagt? Dachte er nun etwa doch darüber nach, seine Worte in die Tat auszuführen? Mein Herz schaltete wieder ein paar Stufen höher und ich biss mir wartend auf die Unterlippe. Wie sehr ich es mir doch wünschen würde.

Edward verschloss meine Lippen erneut mit seinen, allerdings war der Kuss jetzt wieder sanfter und nicht mehr so ausschweifend wie der vor wenigen Sekunden. Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit. Vermutlich würde er mich jetzt gleich wieder zur Vernunft rufen und seinen Kopf schütteln. Er konnte es in Worte ausdrücken, aber wir konnten es unmöglich tun. Dennoch erwiderte ich seinen Kuss und schlang meine Arme dabei um seinen Hals.

Ich wollte Edward, solange bei mir behalten, wie es nur ging. Ein sanfter Kuss war besser, als gar kein Kuss. Eine kleine Berührung war schon ausreichend, um mich in Flammen zu versetzen. Edwards Hände krabbelten über meinen Rücken und mir blieb die Luft wortwörtlich im Hals stecken, als seine Hände sich zum Verschluss von meinem BH bewegten. Wahrscheinlich war das nur Zufall. Er würde nicht...oder doch? Oh bitte!

„Ein Schritt nach dem anderen, Liebste", murmelte er und geschickt öffnete er meinen BH. Ich war fassungslos. Mehr als nur fassungslos. Heute schien ein guter Tag zu sein. Edward schien bereit zu sein, etwas weiter zu gehen. Ungeduldig schob ich den BH von meinen Armen und erneut, fanden unsere Lippen zu einem Kuss zueinander. Meine Brust presste sich an Edwards eiskalte Marmorbrust und ich erschauderte.

Das fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Ich wollte, dass es niemals aufhörte. Edwards Finger strichen über meinen Rücken und wanderten dann langsam nach unten. Er strich über meinen Bauch und schließlich umfasste er mit seinen Händen meine nackten Brüste. Ohne BH fühlte sich das noch besser an. „Edward", stöhnte ich und ließ meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen. Ich war verloren und versank vollkommen in der Erregung.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich wieder über meinen Hals und ich drückte mich noch enger an Edward. Dabei spürte ich etwas, was mir wirklich absolut neu war. Ich spürte einen Teil von Edwards Anatomie, der mir bisher wirklich unbekannt gewesen war. Oh, er war eindeutig genauso erregt, wie ich es war. Wieso konnte er diesem Verlangen nicht endlich nachgeben? Wir schienen es doch beide zu wollen und ich war bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Wenn es mich umbringen würde, dann würde es eben so sein. Aber ich hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Bitte, Edward", keuchte ich und schloss meine Augen wieder. Die Hitze, die sich in mir gebildet hatte, war nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Ich brauchte ihn so sehr und in diesem Moment war es schlimmer, als jemals zuvor. Jetzt, wo mir richtig bewusst war, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, wollte ich Edward noch mehr. Charlie war nicht zu Hause und niemand würde uns stören. Gab es einen noch perfekteren Zeitpunkt?

„Sag mir, was du noch machen würdest. Oh Gott, bitte", murmelte ich erregt und biss mir dabei auf meine Unterlippe. Nicht mehr lange und diese würde bluten. Nicht gut. Ich hörte auf der Stelle damit auf und stöhnte leise. Edward und ich waren jetzt soweit gegangen, wieso nicht noch etwas weiter? Manchmal musste man im Leben etwas riskieren. Ich wusste jedoch, dass Edward nicht bereit war, mein Leben so leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen.

„Ich würde dich zum Bett tragen", sagte er und hob mich dann auch schon hoch. Mein Herz schlug wieder etwas schneller. Ich machte mir immer mehr Hoffnungen. Vielleicht hatte Edward seine Meinung jetzt doch geändert und wollte mit mir schlafen? Es war immerhin so deutlich, dass wir es beide wollten. Sanft legte er mich auf meinem Bett ab und betrachtete mich dann einen Moment lang. Seine Augen strahlten und er lächelte mich an. Mein persönlicher Engel – der mir jetzt hoffentlich das geben würde, was ich so sehr wollte.

Niemals zuvor waren meine Hoffnungen so groß gewesen. Zwischen Edward und mir war bisher ja auch noch nie so viel passiert, wie jetzt. Etwas komisch kam ich mir ja dann doch vor. Ich lag, fast vollkommen nackt, auf meinem Bett und Edward hatte noch alle seine Klamotten an. Wieder einmal biss ich mir auf meine Unterlippe und legte dann meinen Kopf schief. „Im nächsten Schritt wolltest du dir doch sicher dein T-Shirt ausziehen oder?", fragte ich und ließ von meiner Lippe ab.

Ich musste ja kein Unglück heraufbeschwören. Edward lachte leise und nickte dann. Erleichtert sah ich zu, wie er sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und dann zu mir kam. Das Bild, welches sich mir da bot, war wirklich unglaublich. Edward war so blass wie Schnee und seine Haut fühlte sich auch genauso kalt an. Ich streckte meine Hand aus und legte sie auf seine Brust.

„Ist es das, was du willst?", fragte er mich und presste seine Lippen zärtlich an meinen Hals. Edward küsste sich weiter und gelangte schließlich wieder zu meinen Brüsten. Musste er wirklich noch fragen, ob es das war, was ich wollte? Eigentlich sollte es ihm doch bewusst sein. Meine Brustwarzen waren noch immer hart und meine Erregung an einem neuen Höhepunkt angelangt. Himmelherrgott ja!

„Ja, oh Gott, ja, Edward", stöhnte ich und schloss meine Augen, als seine Zunge gegen einer meiner Brustwarzen schnellte. Ich stöhnte auf und schüttelte mich vor Erregung. Ich hatte in meinem Leben bisher wirklich nie etwas gefühlt, was sich so verdammt gut anfühlte. Etwas ungeduldig ließ Edward seine Hände an meinem Körper nach unten wandern und auf einmal war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Verdammte Menschlichkeit. Ich blinzelte verwirrt, als ich feststellte, dass ich nun nur noch in meinem Unterhöschen dalag. Die Röte schlich sich auf meine Wangen und ich sah Edward unsicher an. Was, wenn ihm doch nicht gefallen würde, was er hier sah? Oh Gott, davor fürchtete ich mich wirklich. Edward bemerkte meine Unsicherheit auf der Stelle und legte eine Hand an meine Wange.

„Bella, Bella, Bella", sagte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du bist wunderschön. Du bist alles und viel mehr, als ich mir jemals erträumt habe. Ich verdiene dich gar nicht", flüsterte er und küsste mich dann sanft. Wenn Edward es mir so versicherte, glaubte ich ihm tatsächlich. Doch es war auch schwer. Ich war nur ein Mensch und machte so viele Fehler. Edward dagegen, war ein Vampir und ich hielt ihn für perfekt.

Auch ich wusste, dass Edward nicht immer perfekt war. Seit er ein Vampir war, hatte er auch Menschen getötet und darauf war er nicht besonders stolz. Mir aber war es egal. Ich konnte Edward nicht als Monster sehen, auch, wenn er sich oft als solches sah. Ich liebte ihn und wollte für immer an seiner Seite bleiben. „Ich liebe dich, Edward. Ich liebe dich so sehr", verdeutlichte ich und sah ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Und ich liebe dich, meine Bella", erwiderte er schlicht und küsste mich dann wieder. Edward tat aber noch sehr viel mehr als das. Seine Hände bewegten sich über meine Beine und erzeugten ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl. In meinem Bauch machte sich etwas breit, was ich bisher nicht kannte. Ich konnte ja nicht einmal sagen, ob es ein Gefühl oder etwas anderes war, er irgendwie war es gut.

Ich ließ meine Hände über Edwards Brust wandern, und kam kaum aus dem Staunen kaum mehr heraus. Seine Haut war kalt, doch es machte mir inzwischen nichts mehr aus. Ich erinnerte mich gut daran, wie merkwürdig es gewesen war, als seine Finger mich zum ersten Mal eher aus versehen gestreift hatten. Jetzt sehnte ich mich sogar nach diesem elektrischen Schlag. Edward und ich passten perfekt zusammen. Wir ergänzten uns perfekt und daran würde sich auch niemals etwas ändern.

„Bitte", stöhnte ich und streckte Edward meinen Körper etwas mehr entgegen. Ich wusste nicht, wie weit Edward noch gehen würde. Immerhin war ich fast nackt und auch Edward war nicht mehr sehr weit davon entfernt. Er gab mir keine Antwort. Stattdessen drückten seine Lippen sich auf meinen Bauch und mit jedem Kuss kam er der Stelle näher, an der ich ihn zu gerne haben würde.

„Geduld", murmelte er und ich öffnete meine Augen wieder, als seine Finger sich in den Stoff meiner Unterhose hackten. Nervös hielt ich die Luft an und starrte ihn an. Edward schien zu zögern. Er hob seinen Kopf und sah mich an. Hastig nickte ich und versuchte dabei meinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mein Nicken schien für Edward Bestätigung genug zu sein und ganz langsam, streifte Edward das Höschen von meinen Beinen.

Geduld zu haben, war gar nicht so leicht gesagt. Ich wusste nicht, wie Edward in dieser Situation so ruhig bleiben konnte. Er hatte doch sehr viel länger gewartet als ich. Wir hatten aufeinander gewartet und uns endlich gefunden. Wirklich froh war ich, dass Edward meine neue Nacktheit nicht anstarrte und mir stattdessen in die Augen sah. Lächelnd strich Edward mit einer Hand über meine Wange und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Nasenspitze.

„Bist du dir vollkommen sicher, Bella?", fragte Edward und blickte mir dabei in die Augen. Ich war mir sogar mehr als sicher. Edward war alles, was ich wollte und ich wollte wirklich mit ihm schlafen. Dass er ein Vampir war, würde daran nichts ändern. Ich liebte ihn und er würde immer der Einzige für mich bleiben.

„Vollkommen sicher, Edward", bestätigte ich und drückte meine Lippen leidenschaftlich auf die seinen. Manchmal war es schon etwas nervig, dass Edward übervorsichtig war. Aber ich kannte den Grund dafür und sowieso konnte ich auf ihn nicht lange sauer sein. Ich hatte ihm schon andere Dinge verziehen. Ich war für Edward wichtig und deshalb ließ er gerne Vorsicht walten.

Seine eine Hand strich an meinem Bauch nach unten und schließlich berührte er meine Weiblichkeit. Ich sog scharf die Luft ein, und stöhnte in Edwards Mund. Alles in mir brannte und seine Berührung war einfach...himmlisch. Als ich meine Augen flatternd öffnete, sah ich, dass das Feuer nun auch in Edwards Augen brannte. Verlangen und Lust pur. Alles andere wurde ausgeblendet.

„Mein Gott, Bella", presste Edward hervor und strich mit seiner Hand über mein Verlangen. Mein Stöhnen wurde lauter und ich schloss meine Augen wieder. Wie sollte ich nur beschreiben, wie unglaublich sich das anfühlte, was Edward da mit mir anstellte? Seine kalten Finger und meine brodelnde Hitze passten so gut zusammen und mit jeder Sekunde hielt ich es weniger aus.

Edward küsste mich wieder, aber der Kuss war nun nicht mehr sanft. Er schien für einige Sekunden wirklich zu vergessen, wie gefährlich seine Zähne sein konnten. Eine falsche Bewegung und ein kleiner Schnitt und ich würde schneller ein Vampir werden, als es selbst mir lieb war. Mein Stöhnen wurde lauter, als seine Hand den Punkt meiner Erregung fand und über diesen strich. Das merkwürdige Gefühl in meinem Magen verstärkte sich noch etwas.

Während Edward mich mit jeder kleinen Bewegung näher an meinen Höhepunkt brachte, ließ ich meine Hände nach vorne wandern und versuchte seinen Gürtel zu öffnen. Ich war scheinbar auch hierbei nicht besonders geschickt, denn es wollte mir nicht auf der Stelle gelingen. Es kam mir eher so vor, als würde eine Ewigkeit vergehen, bis der Gürtel endlich aufging. Vollkommen ungeduldig öffnete ich auch noch den Knopf und zog den Reisverschluss nach unten.

Dabei spürte ich erneut, wie erregt Edward wirklich war. Vermutlich war die Beule in seiner Hose nicht mehr zu übersehen. Die Beule fühlte sich auf jeden Fall...gigantisch an. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde ich wieder etwas nervöser. Diesen Teil eines Mannes hatte ich bisher nicht wirklich spannend gefunden und mich damit nicht beschäftigt. Aber was, wenn das nun ein Nachteil sein würde?

Natürlich. Diese Gedanken waren dumm. Edward hatte mit Frauen auch keine Erfahrung und das hier würde für ihn ebenso wie für mich, sein erstes Mal sein. Ich musste mich nur beruhigen. Edward war doch in allem perfekt? Die Stimme in meinem Kopf kicherte nervös und ein sanfter Kuss von Edward beförderte mich wieder auf die Erde.

„Bella, wir müssen das hier nicht machen", hauchte er an mein Ohr und sah mich dabei sanft und verständnisvoll an. Edward war immer so gut zu mir, aber er wusste doch, wie sehr ich mir das hier wünschte. Aufhören würde jetzt wirklich nicht besonders gut ankommen. Edward war wahnsinnig erregt und mir ging es nicht anders.

„Ich liebe dich und ich möchte das hier wirklich, Edward. Ich möchte wahnsinnig gerne mit dir schlafen", versicherte ich ihm erneut und legte meine Lippen wieder auf die von Edward. Eine von Edwards Händen strich durch meine Haare und dann nickte er. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was hier passierte. Nach diesem ewigen hin und her, schien es jetzt wirklich noch zu passieren.

Ich würde meine letzte, menschliche Erfahrung machen und dann hielt mich nichts mehr davon ab, ein Vampir zu werden. Und das wollte ich ebenfalls. Ein Leben ohne Edward? Dass dies für mich keine Option war, hatte ich schon schmerzlich erfahren müssen und ich wollte mich nie wieder so verloren fühlen. Allein die Erinnerung an die Zeit ohne Edward, bereitete mir Unbehagen. Er würde mich nie wieder verlassen. Ja, Edward hatte es versprochen und ich vertraute ihm.

Während eines leidenschaftlichen Kusses, spürte ich, wie Edward langsam in mich eindrang. Okay, irgendwie hatte ich es mir wohl doch anders vorgestellt. Es fühlte sich noch etwas komisch und nicht unbedingt gut an. Als Edward ganz eingedrungen war, verharrte er und sah mich dann entschuldigend an. Zwei Sekunden später, wusste ich, wieso er mich so angesehen hatte. Der Schmerz war stechend und nicht toll.

Mir entwich ein kleiner Schrei und ich war umso glücklicher darüber, dass Charlie uns nicht stören konnte. Würde er mich schreien hören, würde er sonst was annehmen und doch versuchen Edward zu erschießen. Der Kuss wurde sanft und ich hörte, wie Edward sich leise entschuldigte. Der Schmerz verging langsam und ja, mit den Sekunden fühlte es sich langsam tatsächlich gut an. Ungewohnt war es natürlich immer noch, aber ungewohntes musste lange nichts schlechtes sein.

Edwards Daumen strich über meine Wange und dann nickte ich. Jetzt schien der Schmerz nicht mehr so schlimm zu sein. Unsere Lippen verfingen sich wieder miteinander, Edward fing an, sich in mir zu bewegen und ich klammerte mich dabei an seinem Rücken fest. Der Schmerz war tatsächlich Geschichte und in mir baute sich ein Gefühl auf, welches unbeschreiblich war. „Oh mein Gott", stöhnte ich und ließ meine Fingernägel über Edwards Rücken gleiten. Gut, dass ich keine Kratzspuren hinterlassen konnte.

Aus Instinkt, schloss ich meine Beine um Edwards Hüfte und brachte ihn damit nur noch näher zu mir. Mit jedem Stoß wurde deutlich, wie sehr Edward und ich uns langsam in der Leidenschaft verloren. Ich hatte ja schon vermutet, dass Sex mit Edward unglaublich sein musste, aber woher hätte ich auch nur ahnen sollen, wie gut es wirklich war?

Edwards Stöße wurden kräftiger und immer hektischer. Für diese wenigen Sekunden schien er wirklich nicht zu bedenken, wie zerbrechlich ich im Grunde doch war. Und darüber war ich wirklich mehr als froh. Mein Atem ging so unglaublich heftig und mein Herz drohte jeden Moment den Geist aufzugeben. Edward ging es da nicht sehr viel anders. Obwohl er nicht atmen musste, ging sein Atem schneller, als es gut sein konnte.

Das gute Gefühl in meinem Bauch wurde mit jeder Sekunde intensiver und ich hielt es kaum mehr aus. Schließlich sprang ich von der Klippe und in mir zog sich alles zusammen. In diesem Moment gelangte auch Edward zu seinem Orgasmus und ich nahm um mich herum nichts anderes mehr wahr. Ja, jetzt könnte sogar die Welt unter gehen oder Marsmännchen die Erde erobern – mir würde es nicht auffallen.

„Oh mein Gott", schnaufte ich atemlos und spürte, wie Edward neben mich auf die Matratze sank. Das warten hatte sich auf jeden Fall gelohnt. So viel stand fest. Und ich war noch am Leben, was bedeutete, dass Edward nicht recht gehabt hatte. Sex zwischen Menschen und Vampir war vielleicht nicht ganz ohne Gefahr, aber in unserem Fall war es gut gegangen. Edward hatte sich beherrschen können und dadurch war es zu dem unvergesslichen Erlebnis geworden, dass es sein sollte.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sog dann etwas Luft ein. Dabei gelangte allerdings nicht nur Luft in meinen Mund, sondern auch etwas anderes. Dieses etwas verschluckte ich fast. Verwirrt, zog ich es heraus und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was zum Teufel...? Ich ließ meine Augen über mein Bett wandern und sah, dass das etwas nicht allein gekommen war. „Edward, wieso sind hier überall Federn?", das ich verwirrt war, wurde deutlich.

Warum lagen im ganzen Bett Federn verteilt? Ich war mir sicher, dass diese zuvor noch nicht da gewesen waren. Als ich dann aber genauer zu Edward sah, erkannte ich, dass an seinem Mundwinkel eine kleine Feder hing. Ich ließ meinen Kopf zu meinem Kopfkissen wandern und musste erkennen, dass es den Sex nicht überlebt hatte. „Oh", murmelte ich und biss mir auf meine Unterlippe.

„Besser das Kissen als du, Bella", entgegnete Edward und seufzte. Ihm schien es so oder so nicht zu gefallen. Wahrscheinlich war das Kissen für Edward schon schlimm genug. Ein kleines Stück weiter in die andere Richtung und ich würde nun einen Abdruck seiner Zähne am Hals tragen.

„Vergiss doch das Kissen, Edward. Ich fand es wunderschön. Wirklich", sagte ich und kuschelte meinen Kopf an Edwards Brust. Was, wenn er es nun bereute? Der Sex war wahnsinnig toll gewesen, aber für Edward war es wohl nicht weit von einer Katastrophe entfernt.

„Ich fand es auch wunderschön, Bella. Unglaublich schön", versicherte Edward mir und strich mit einer Hand durch meine Haare. Er zog mich etwas näher an sich und bedeckte uns dann mit der Bettdecke. Mein Körper fühlte sich immer noch so warm an. Mein Körper schien zu brennen, aber ich war so glücklich, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Edward und ich, hatten wirklich miteinander geschlafen.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward", hauchte ich und lächelte glücklich.

„Und ich liebe dich, Bella. Du bist mein Leben. Mein Ein und Alles. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich nicht verletzt habe", murmelte mein liebster Vampir und drückte einen Kuss auf meine Stirn.

Das Leben konnte wunderschön sein. Sehr bald schon, würde ich nicht mehr nur einfach Bella sein. Ich würde Edwards Frau werden und dann würde ich ein Vampir werden. Unsere Zukunft konnte nur genauso schön werden, wie dieser Moment. Lächelnd ließ ich eine der Federn davon und kuschelte mich an meinen Edward.


End file.
